


Apart

by ThisIsMyName71



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyName71/pseuds/ThisIsMyName71
Summary: This is about the change of characters relationships with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Everytime I talk to her she glows, not a real glow but to me it always feels real. She’s so wonderful and amazing, I love her more than I probably should. She gives off a pink light which seems to shine off of her. She goes on and on about the rose quartz and how they are her favorite. I love it! She talks about what she likes and dislikes. She is soooo talkative. Yellow tends to think she talks too much, but I know she loves Pink even if she doesn’t express it often. I always hear them fighting back and forth but never can quite figure out what it’s about. I know it will be fine, and it always is. Pink and I are tight, we are as close as close can be, or so I thought…  
Everyday Pink and I seem to drift farther away, she doesn’t talk to me as much as she used to. She even yells at me more and less at Yellow, why is this?  
“Pink, want to go for a little ride? I’ll teach you how to drive, it will be fun!”  
“No thanks, I’m hanging out with Yellow today and for the next light year so... I’m busy.”  
“Um… ok. Another time then I suppose.”I said as I tried to maintain a smile.   
The pain has started to get worse and worse, and I’m starting to become sad and Yellow has noticed. She has been hovering over me constantly asking me what’s wrong. I never tell her. As she was part of the reason.  
Pink is learning from Yellow how to be a good Diamond, the way she used to learn from me. It’s strange because Pink and I were fighting like she and Yellow used to.  
I hated it.  
One cold night I stared out into the motionlessness outside my ship, no thoughts in my head. As I stared into space, I watched the lights of stars twinkle and flash. It was mesmerizing really, until I truly stopped looking into space and started to think.  
“Hey Blue?”  
“Yes Pink!” I jumped at the chance of her talking to me for once, and she scared me.  
“Can you take me to Yellow?”  
“Why?” I felt my sadness creep up on me. It was like a push into the emptiness I saw before me.  
Take her to Yellow?  
Why did she need to go to Yellow?  
“Because she’s fun!” The pink gem smiled.  
“And I’m not? Pink, I do so much for you! And you won’t even give me the time of day! What changed?”  
“I don’t know, can you take me or not?” She obviously wasn’t listening to me, and I was starting to get frustrated.  
“I WILL NOT TAKE YOU BECAUSE YOU DON’T APPRECIATE ME! YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING, AND YOU BLOW ME OFF!”  
“Mmk” And she walked away. What’s going on with her! She is acting like an earth teenager. Yellow is taking her from me, she is taking my darling, the one I took under my wing.  
Pink is mine.   
What’s happening to me? What’s wrong with me? Yellow is great! No, she’s not! What the Hell! All these thoughts in my head are driving me to the brink of insanity, I love Pink but I love Yellow too... What am I doing? I gripped my head, attempting to stop these thoughts that tried desperately to rip apart the little ounce of sanity I had.   
But to no avail.  
Yellow! She is stealing Pink! She’s doing it on purpose, she’s going to steal her away and never let me back in! I want Pink, and Pink is mine! I love Pink! Yellow doesn’t even care about her; Yellow thinks she talks too much, She didn’t even want to take her in. Yellow needs to stop all of this, Pink is mine and only mine.   
I will not stop till it is back to what it used be. Nothing and No one will make me stop. I will do whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
She will love me, and only me. But how do I make her do that? What do I do? I stayed in my ship soaring around for a long time, I don’t really know how long I kinda lost track, the beauty of space helped me think. It always does. I was thinking of how to get Yellow out of my way and keep Pink to myself. Just then, I had an idea, but I wasn’t proud of it. It was the only thing I could think of that would get me my Pink back. I had to get Pink back.  
That’s all that mattered to me.  
I was doing this for Pink. It was all for Pink. It wasn’t healthy for her to love Yellow she’s too bottled up. She’s dangerous. Pink needs someone like me, she doesn’t need Yellow.  
She needs me.  
She may not know it but she does. I need to get Yellow away from her. I need to save Pink, it’s unhealthy what they have.  
I have to save Pink.  
Yes! I like that! Save because Yellow isn’t right for her. She is a virus and I shall be the cure to save Pink! I have to get rid of the virus.  
“Yellow can I speak to you in my quarters?” I asked her while she was talking to Pink. Pink was laughing. Laughing?! I cannot believe it! Yellow is more poisonous than I thought! Do I want to do this?  
“Um… of course,” there was a suspicion in yellow’s voice, but I knew she had no idea what was in my head. She couldn’t see through me, but I could see straight through her. I saw her intentions. I saw her evil. I saw what she was trying to do. I saw that she was trying to take Pink from me.  
“It’s… Urgent” This was hard. I couldn’t keep it in any longer, but I had to try. I had to do it. It was for Pink’s own good. I must save her!  
“Ok, I’m coming. I’ll meet you there!”  
Pink looked slightly disappointed at Yellows sudden leave, but Yellow flashed a poisonous smile and Pink, obviously under some sort of spell, smiled back. Disgusting. I will save her. Pink will be fine once I take care of the virus.  
I don’t know if I can go through with this. Yellow is my friend, I don’t want to do this. But I need to do this. It’s the perfect idea. I can do this?  
“So what’s up?” Yellow said her eyes soft.  
“Yellow, I hate to do this but it’s to keep Pink safe and you, you…” My voice drifted. I couldn’t look her in the eyes.  
“Blue, what’s going on? Are you OK? Please tell me what your thinking! Blue why do you have a cold heartless stare in your eyes? Blue?”A look of obvious fake concern filled her eyes, she put a hand on my shoulder. She’s trying to manipulate me! How could I have not noticed before?  
“Please stop!” I pushed her hand off my shoulder, “Your playing mind games and I can’t handle it. She can’t handle it so stop Yellow, STOP!”I snapped, she is a filthy manipulator. She wasn’t my friend. She wasn’t looking out for Pink. She needs to be stopped.  
“What mind games? What should I stop? Blue what’s happening?”She was questioning me because she thought she could trick me, but she couldn’t trick me, maybe Pink but not me!  
“Yellow I use to love you until you started doing this… maybe you were doing this all along! Was this your plan?” A tear fell from my eye, but I was far from sad. I didn’t think I was anyway. The tear was a tear of loss of who Yellow used to be, or who I thought she was. I’m doing this for Pink.  
Everything for her.  
“What-what plan?” She took a step back from me.  
“I’m done Yellow, Pink doesn’t deserve to love you, no one does.”  
I pulled the sword from my diamond and quickly so that Yellow couldn’t counter, I’d been practicing just in case.  
“Blue, please stop. What’s happening? Why-why?”She looked at me. Fear was in her voice. In her eyes. In her movements. For she would no longer taint my poor, baby Pink.  
I decided I couldn’t just plunge the sword into her, it would be too hard, I needed to shatter her another way. This was hard enough. The only thing I could think of was to throw something sharp so I broke my sword in half and with one quick motion the shard flew.  
Tumbling through the air in a wavy bounce, I watched my sword rocket towards Yellow. It gave me a sad feeling, knowing I’d never have Yellow again, but I know it was the best thing to happen for the diamonds. It’s the only thing that could get the poison to go away. Yellow was the poison. I had found the only cure.  
Just as the shard was about to hit Yellow, Yellow jumped out of the way in a reflex. Damn her and her war-like reflexes.  
The shard continued through the air tumbling faster and faster. Her face was in shock. Not the face I was aiming at but the face I loved, the face that I never planned to hit. Now the shard seemed to go in slow motion which made this harder to watch. This was not the plan.  
CRASH! Into the diamond my shard of my sword crashed and stuck like cement. I ran to her and screamed my apologies. Not that apologizing helped. You can’t apologize after shattering someone dear to you. What had I done? This wasn’t supposed to happen? The sadness flowed through my body faster than I can think and I was positive it would never leave. I felt the poisonousness of my never-ending sadness, of my damn emotion that keeps failing me over and over. I didn’t want this. I didn’t need this. The poison was me, but another me, a ruthless one that would consume me. It flowed through my veins.  
Done! Done was all I could think. I had done this, and I could never undo what I had done. I kept thinking that this was the plan, I knew this would happen but I didn’t know this would happen. Where had this thought come from. I shouldn’t have done this! This was a mistake. I killed someone I really love. The poison was gone, but the poison was never Yellow… it was me.


End file.
